Entrenamiento especial
by CroquetaPunzante
Summary: Hinata entrena duramente en el bosque, hasta que un día es sorprendida por Minato, el cual se ofrece supervisarla, pero una extraña química comienza a nacer entre ellos. Contiene LEMON. Este ONE-SHOT lo hice por encargo.


Hinata dejó caer el kunai, exhausta. Los últimos rayos de sol la acaloraban de sobremanera. Estaba siendo un verano realmente caluroso, y aquello la hacía sudar el triple durante los entrenamientos. Con una mirada tímida, observó cuidadosamente que no hubiese nadie por las cercanías. Se había acostumbrado a entrenar en el bosque, y por lo general, estaba completamente sola. Sin pensarlo demasiado, y una vez hubo corroborado que no había nadie por los alrededores, se quitó con ganas la camisa, quedándose únicamente con un corto top deportivo. La prenda era de color negro, y provocaba un bonito contraste con su blanquecina piel. Totalmente recubierta de sudor, se dejó caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, abatida, mientras soltaba un sonoro jadeo de alivio al notar el césped acariciando su espalda. Comenzó a arquear su columna y a mover sus brazos, dejando que las briznas rozasen su piel, haciéndole cosquillas y quitándole el sudor. No pudo evitar soltar unos pequeños gemidos de placer. Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando del momento, cuando se quedó de piedra. Subido a una rama, estaba nada más y nada menos que Minato Namikaze mirándola con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hola!—saludó el ninja como si nada.

—….—Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate y se le atoró tanto la garganta que ni pudo hablar. Se levantó con brusquedad y fue corriendo a cubrirse con la camisa.

—Perdona, no quería incomodarte—dijo el rubio bajando de un salto—.No te preocupes, no se te veía nada…muchas ninjas visten así…—, pero Hinata no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado nerviosa peleándose con la camiseta que acabó poniéndosela al revés, de manera que se quedó demasiado ajustada a la altura del busto, lo que atrajo la mirada del shinobi, enrojeciéndolo levemente. Al percatarse del detalle, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de vergüenza:

—¡Kyaaaaaa!—se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y se desprendió de la camisa de nuevo para ponérsela correctamente. Minato contemplaba la escena, sin poder evitar sentir algo de ternura por la chica. Supo al instante quien era por sus ojos perla. Era la futura heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuga, y era bien sonado en la aldea que era una joven muy dócil y amable, demasiado, bajo el punto de vista de su padre, para ser la próxima líder del clan. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de conocerla de cerca. Sonrió al comprobar la veracidad de los rumores. Era muy graciosa y tímida.

—Y-y-yo…lo siento…t-tengo que irme…—la morena interrumpió las cavilaciones internas del rubio, echando a correr despavorida una vez se hubo colocado bien la camiseta. Estaba tan colorada como un tomate. Minato se quedó observando su cabello negro ondeando en su espalda. Era realmente bonita.

—Vaya…en qué cosas pienso—dijo en voz alta, sonriendo quitándole importancia.

Desde aquel encuentro, Hinata no se atrevió a volver a quitarse la camisa, por mucho que sudase. Siguió entrenando duro, como de costumbre, sin ser consciente de que esporádicamente era espiada por Minato. Este se había dado cuenta de la timidez de la joven, por lo que no quería incomodarla, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que si bien los rumores acertaban de pleno en que era una joven pudorosa y tierna, se equivocaban de cabo a rabo en lo de débil. Aquella chica entrenaba realmente duro. Y sus movimientos denotaban una técnica más que notable. Fue durante una de aquellas tardes donde sucedió algo extraño. Hinata iba vestida con unas mallas mucho más cortas de lo que solía vestir habitualmente, ajustadas perfectamente a sus caderas. Minato se sorprendió por el pequeño detalle, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, hasta que la joven comenzó a entrenar patadas, alternando los ejercicios con sentadillas y estiramientos que solo marcaban su torneado trasero y sus esbeltas y bien definidas piernas. Minato se sentía extraño mirando embobado el cuerpo de Hinata. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba despertando aquella joven? Él estaba muy enamorado de su mujer, Kushina, pero aquella chica le llamaba mucho la atención. Decidió darse la vuelta y marcharse, tratando de apartar de su mente ese tipo de pensamientos, pero justo en ese instante, escuchó un suave sollozo. Al voltearse vio que la joven estaba llorando. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando salió de su escondrijo y se aproximó hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata dio un respingo al ver de repente al rubio. Trató de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente. Aquella tarde había discutido con su padre de nuevo sobre el futuro del clan, tema que la entristecía mucho.

—Puedes contármelo si así te sientes mejor—Minato se acercó a su rostro y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa reconfortante. Hinata se olvidó por un instante de todos sus problemas. La sonrisa de Minato era pura y tranquilizadora. Notó como si unas mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago. Completamente abstraídos, se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno a otro por unos momentos. Los blanquecinos y enormes ojos de Hinata le entregaban al rubio una sensación de inocencia y amabilidad que le encogían el corazón, mientras que la cálida y despreocupada mirada de Minato reconfortaban las heridas del corazón de Hinata.

—Yo…yo…—Hinata trató de hablar, cuando de repente fue consciente la cercanía entre ambos. Minato estaba apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios. Se había quedado tan embelesada admirando sus ojos azules que ni se había dado cuenta. Como ya era habitual en ella, se puso rojísima y se apartó con brusquedad.

—¡L-lo siento!—tartamudeó.

—No, tranquila—Minato seguía sonriendo con su característica tranquilidad—No pretendía asustarte. Si tienes cualquier problema, puedes contármelo. Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dudosa. Estaba siendo consolada nada más y nada menos que por el Destello Amarillo de Konoha, y después de que la hubiera visto entregándose a sí misma jugando con el césped. Recordar aquella escena la hizo sonrojarse, pero la tranquilizadora actitud de Minato logró que se abriese y le confiase parte de los problemas que tenía con su padre. El rubio la escuchó pacientemente, comprendiendo el enorme dolor por el que pasaba. Cuando Hinata acabó de narrarle los problemas que sufría por culpa de su familia, con ojos llorosos, Minato le acercó una mano al rostro, acariciándola con suavidad.

—A partir de mañana, supervisaré tu entrenamiento—anunció con voz firme. Hinata se quedó helada al oír aquello, y aún más al sentir rozada su mejilla con tanta candidez.

—N-no…debe estar muy ocupado, no quisiera quitarle su tiempo…bastante que ha escuchado todos mis problemas…—se lamentó la morena. Minato no pudo evitar enternecerse ante aquella reacción.

—No me trates con tanta formalidad—rio Minato—, que tampoco soy tan viejo.

—¡Ah! No,no, disculpem…¡discúlpame!—se corrigió—No quería insinuar que fueses un viejo ni nada así, además quien va a pensarlo siendo tan….—Hinata se tapó la boca con las manos, completamente abochornada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Tan…¿qué?—Minato sonrió.

—¡Tan amable!

—¿Acaso los viejos son desagradables?—Minato no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¡No,no!—Hinata no sabía cómo salir del aprieto, por fortuna el rubio se levantó, anunciando que debía marcharse.

—Mañana nos veremos aquí, al amanecer. Empezará tu súper inigualable entrenamiento amarillo combinado con Byakugan perla letal—sentenció, orgulloso del nombre que se le acababa de ocurrir—. Es una promesa—y sin darle tiempo a Hinata a responder, se esfumó. Esta se llevó las manos al pecho. El corazón le latía a mil.

Al día siguiente, tal y como anunció Minato, los dos ninjas se encontraron en el mismo lugar.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido—sonrió como saludo.

—¿Cómo iba a no hacerlo?—Hinata le devolvió el gesto. Si bien aquel rubio la ponía nerviosa y le despertaba sensaciones que no era capaz de identificar, su actitud esperanzadora y alegre le hacían sentirse cómoda.

Desde aquel momento, no dejaron de verse para entrenar ni un solo día. Sus quedadas surgían con naturalidad, hablaban de casi cualquier cosa y entre ambos nació un vínculo difícil de explicar. Solo sabían que se sentía muy a gusto el uno con el otro. Minato a veces se quedaba mirando demasiado tiempo los atributos de la joven, lo que le despertaba un extraño calor en sus partes íntimas. Mientras que Hinata comenzaba a llegar muy húmeda a su casa cada vez que Minato la cogía de alguna parte de su cuerpo, rozándola imperceptiblemente, para enseñarle alguna técnica. Si su vínculo era extraño, la tensión que se creaba en el ambiente cada vez que se tocaban o se miraban en silencio demasiado tiempo lo era aún más. Minato se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando a todas horas en aquella tierna joven, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, pensaba más en Hinata que en cualquier otra cosa. Y lo que el rubio desconocía es que a la ojiperla le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que habían comenzado su furtivo y discreto entrenamiento conjunto.

—Creo que ya tenemos esta zona del bosque más que machada. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a las fuentes para que practiques _jutsus_ acuáticos? Creo que es un elemento con el que funcionas muy bien—sugirió Minato.

Hinata asintió, con energía. La verdad es que desde que entrenaba con él, sus habilidades habían mejorado muchísimo.

Llegaron a una ladera de montaña, en la que había una pequeña cascada que daba origen a un lago. Minato comenzó a explicarle a Hinata lo que debía hacer. Ambos se descalzaron y se posicionaron sobre las aguas. Hinata comenzó a mover el líquido a su alrededor, dejando que este la rodease, como si estuviese realizando una danza. Minato no fue capaz de articular palabra ante aquella escena. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? Comprendió, demasiado tarde, que debía alejarse de ella. Poner distancia. Aquella joven morena, muchísimo menor que él, lo traía de cabeza. Eso pensaba, pero no fue capaz de más que tragar saliva al verla con mayor atención. La kunoichi estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidas hacia arriba, lo que daba lugar a una vista la mar de exótica y sensual de su voluptuoso cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, ajustándose en torno a sus enormes senos como si fueran una segunda piel. Pero si Minato tuviese que escoger algo que quedarse mirando el resto de su vida, sin ninguna duda hubiese elegido sus labios. Hinata estaba con la boca entreabierta, jadeando lentamente. Sus labios enrojecidos del esfuerzo y sus mejillas sonrosadas estaban a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza.

—H-Hinata….

La ninja abrió los ojos a la vez que daba un pequeño respingo. Perdió el equilibrio y el control del chakra, lo que ocasionó que se cayese encima de Minato junto a una enorme ola que los caló por completo. Se hubiera sumergido en el lago sino fuera porque el innato sentido de control de chakra de Minato impidió que este se hundiera, y por ende, ella que se había caído encima, tampoco lo hizo. Estaban abrazados, con las ropas totalmente húmedas, pegados el uno al otro.

«Con la ropa tan mojada…se le transparenta todo….», pensó Minato mientras trataba de incorporarse. Notaba como su cosa estaba a empezando a poner dura y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Por unos instantes, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro a los ojos. La tensión sexual que inundaba el ambiente era demasiado intensa.

«Qué me pasa…tengo ganas de….yo….», Hinata era incapaz de organizar sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista para mirar a Minato, el cual la respondió con una mirada llena de deseo y apremio, que provocó que la morena se ruborizara.

«Es tan inocente, tan pura….», al verse observada de aquella forma, Hinata no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y morderse el labio.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Minato perdió el control y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Hinata, devorándoselos con deseo, mientras la arrastraba fuera del lago hasta el césped. El rubio acabó perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y jadeó con fuerza. Aquella boca, tan carnosa, tan dulce, tan perfecta, tan mojada…

«Sabe deliciosa»

Minato le introdujo su lengua con pasión, mientras que sus manos recorrían ansiosas la espalda de Hinata. Acarició con rapidez la curva de sus caderas en sentido ascendente, sin poder evitar estremecerse cuando rozó sus pechos. Aquellos turgentes, generosos y delicados pechos. No sabía que sería de él si se los tocaba de lleno, pero había alguien que estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Hinata agarró sus manos con decisión y se las colocó sobre ellos

—Minato…enséñame…esto es un entrenamiento especial…¿verdad?—gimió Hinata, mientras Minato la miraba embobado.

«Hinata…no sé si eres consciente de hasta que punto esas palabras pueden hacerle perder la cabeza a un hombre»

—S-sí…un entrenamiento….Hinata…tienes que hacer lo que te diga….—indicó. La joven asintió, colorada.

—Tienes que besarme—ordenó con voz dulce y ronca. Tenía ganas de hacerla suya y arrebatarle aquella inocencia, pero a la vez quería tratarla con cuidado.

«Parece tan delicada….»

Hinata se aproximó lentamente hacia él, dudosa, antes de posar con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de Minato y comenzó a besarlo. A este le sorprendió la desenvoltura con la que Hinata acariciaba su lengua, pero el deseo y la lujuria superaban a la sorpresa. La morena arqueó la espalda, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo. Minato se estremeció al sentirla restregar su calidez con su duro miembro.

«Necesito hacerle de todo»

Con ferocidad, le arrancó las ropas a Hinata, dejando al descubierto sus pálidos pechos, perfectamente redondeados, que sobresalían de su cuerpo como si tuvieran vida propia. Minato ya se había rendido a la evidencia. El cuerpo de Hinata parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses. La terminó de desvestir con apremio, y la agarró por los brazos, inmovilizándola. Hinata, tembló levemente, pero se dejó hacer.

«Dios…me muero por saber a que sabe…»

Hinata trató de zafarse inútilmente del agarre. No estaba muy segura de hasta donde llegaría aquel juego, pero Minato comenzó a lamerle los pechos, mordisqueando sus pezones, provocándole espasmos orgásmicos en la joven. Una parte de ella quería detener aquella locura, pero todo su cuerpo reaccionaba pidiéndole más y más. Minato la sujetaba con fuerza. El rubio recorrió su vientre entero con la lengua, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual comenzó a morderle con agresividad. Hinata notaba como sus partes íntimas vibraban de la excitación. Que la mordiesen con tanta ferocidad era algo que estaba enloqueciéndola.

—Minato…necesito…yo…estoy…—trató de decir, pero los labios del shinobi la callaron con decisión.

—Tranquila…me aseguraré de que tengas todo lo que necesitas…—jadeó separándose de ella.

«Pero ahora mismo, necesito aliviarme, y expulsarlo todo sobre ti»

Minato le apretaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Al arquearse, sus senos se rozaron con el definido pecho de Minato. Este zafó a Hinata de su agarre por unos instantes para quitarse la ropa y quedarse completamente desnudo a excepción de la ropa interior. Tenía unas impresionantes ganar de metérsela, pero quería jugar antes. No sabía si aquello se repetiría, así que debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Comenzó a restregar su duro miembro contra el pubis de Hinata, el cual desprendía un calor que le cortó la respiración. Repitió la acción lentamente mientras soltaba un enorme quejido de deseo.

«Tan húmeda..tan caliente…»

—Minato …

«Me lo estás pidiendo a gritos, Hinata.»

El rubio llevó sus dedos a la parte íntima de la morena y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con suavidad. Alternando entre arriba y abajo y precisos movimientos circulares. Hinata se estremeció. La estaba tocando justo donde debía. Trataba de resistirse, pero una parte de ella le gritaba que aquello no era suficiente, por muy mojada que estuviese, por muy bien que la tocaran, quería más. Necesita explotar teniendo el miembro de aquel sensual rubio dentro de ella.

Entonces, como si hubiese intuido sus pensamientos, Minato se apartó con brusquedad y se bajó los pantalones, mostrándole a la joven su prominente miembro. Hinata no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Quería saborearlo. Minato se apartó de encima de ella, y se recostó sobre el suelo. Como hipnotizada, Hinata se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Aprendes rápido….—sonrió el rubio. La morena se puso colorada.

—Métetela entera—ordenó—Hasta donde no puedas más…

Hinata lo obedeció, introduciéndose el miembro de Minato totalmente en su boca, hasta que alcanzó el límite de su garganta y se quedó sin aire. Minato no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro jadeo al notar la calidez de la boca de Hinata rodeando todo su miembro.

—Ahora aguanta ahí….

Hinata se mantuvo en aquella especie de apnea hasta que le lloraron los ojos. Acarició el miembro de Minato como pudo con su lengua. No podía más, así que liberó su pene para coger aire. Estaba rojísima de la falta de aire, pero quería intentarlo de nuevo. Repitió la maniobra nuevamente, provocando que Minato se estremeciese de placer.

«Dios…esta chica es oro puro…»

No iba a aguantar mucho más. Si seguía haciéndole aquel juego, iba a acabar corriéndose en su boca. Y si bien aquello le excitaba notablemente, quería probar otras cavidades.

—Ven—sentenció.

Agarró a Hinata por el cuello y la colocó sobre el suelo, luego apartó sus piernas y le introdujo su miembro con ferocidad. Hinata soltó un alarido de dolor que solo lo calentó aún más.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?—preguntó, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

—No pares—jadeó la morena.

«No iba a hacerlo»

Volvió a embestirla. Notaba como la estrechez de la morena le obstaculizaba levemente el paso, por lo que fue metiéndoselo poco a poco, hasta que notó que sus partes íntimas estaban completamente conectadas. Minato jadeó de placer al sentirse totalmente envuelto por la húmeda cavidad de Hinata, y esta hizo lo mismo al notarse totalmente elástica por el duro y prominente miembro de Minato. Aún sosteniéndola por el cuello, el rubio comenzó a dar embestidas, subiendo el ritmo.

—Ya no voy a detenerme, Hinata….—sentenció, cambiando su agarre e inmovilizándola por los brazos.

El frenesí se apoderó de ellos. Hinata cerró ligeramente sus piernas para notar con mayor intensidad, si cabía, el miembro de Minato en su interior. Este soltó un potente gemido de placer al sentir como su cavidad se estrechaba. Solo quería más y más Hinata. Más piel blanca, más sudor ente sus cuerpos, más sexo desenfrenado. Las sacudidas se volvieron más agresivas. Habían sucumbido por completo a sus instintos más primarios. La lujuria se adueñaba de ellos. Minato estaba a punto de correrse.

«No voy a aguantar mucho más…», pensó mientras soltaba un gemido. Cada vez notaba con más intensidad la fricción en la húmeda y envolvente cavidad de la morena. Tuvo que apretar los dientes en un esfuerzo supremo para contenerse

«Me muero porque mi semen la inunde», pensaba.

Hinata se había rendido a las sacudidas de Minato, estaba completamente entregada, con la boca entreabierta, ofreciéndole al rubio una imagen de lo más deliciosa.

«No voy a aguantar mucho más…»

Justo en ese momento, notó como el interior de Hinata vibraba, tensándose y relajándose, mientras esta soltaba un pequeño gemido y relajaba los músculos. Minato soltó un ronco jadeo. Hinata se acababa de correr. Verla así, tan preciosa, rindiéndose al éxtasis…No pudo detenerse. Su semen comenzó a brotar dentro de ella, llenándola. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un líquido caliente chorreando en su interior. Se excitó de nuevo, estaba a punto de tener un segundo orgasmo, pero justo en ese instante, Minato salió de su interior, finalizando la corrida por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Parte del líquido aterrizó sobre sus pezones, recubriéndola en una forma de lo más erótica. Hinata notó como se retorcía en si misma. Estaba demasiado caliente, necesitaba notar algo de nuevo, finalizar aquello, o explotaría de tensión sexual…Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se llevó los dedos al clítoriss y comenzó a masajeárselo, logrando obtener un pequeño segundo orgasmo. Minato la contempló maravillado, totalmente cubierta de líquido blanco, tocándose y rindiéndose al placer otra vez.

Entonces, Minato comprendió por segunda vez que era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuuga.


End file.
